


Fremde Empfehlung

by Pixierain1283



Series: 24 Leben später [23]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Detectives, F/F
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21898912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixierain1283/pseuds/Pixierain1283
Summary: Catra und Glimmer unterhalten sich bei einem Kaffee über die Liebe.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: 24 Leben später [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557844
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Fremde Empfehlung

**Author's Note:**

> Türchen Nr. 22

“Warum beschatten wir den Mistkerl nochmal?” Gelangweilt gähnte Catra und streckte sich, so gut es in dem kleinen Opel Astra eben ging.

“Weil der ‘Mistkerl’ die besten Kontakte zu den Hordes pflegt.”, antwortete Adora faktisch, während sie auf dem Laptop vor ihr tippte. “Nur zufällig die kriminellste Organisation in der Stadt.”

Genervt verdrehte Catra die Augen. “Jaja, ich weiß.” Sie starrte wieder auf das kleine Cafe, in dem ein junger Mann mit schwarzem Haar einer jungen Pinkhaarigen gegenüber saß. “Sie muss doch wissen, dass er ein Krimineller ist.” Der junge Mann stand auf, schien ungehalten und verließ das Cafe.. Catra meinte Tränen in den Augen des Mädchens zu sehen.

“Vielleicht weiß sie es. Vielleicht nicht. Es geht uns nichts an.” Adora sah nicht mal auf. Ihre Worte waren kalt und faktisch. Catra sah zu ihr rüber. Sie hätte sich in dem Anblick vertiefen können. WIe Adora auf den Bildschirm starrte, eine Haarsträhne lose vor dem Gesicht hängen, während sie in regelmäßigen Abständen ihre Lesebrille hoch schob. “Ist was?”, unterbrach Adora ihr Starren.

“Nein, nichts. Bin gleich zurück.” Mit dem rechten Arm stieß Catra die Beifahrertür auf.

“Wohin willst du?”, fragte Adora stirnrunzelnd.

“Ich habe Lust auf einen Kaffee.”, grinste ihr Catra entgegen.

***

“Ist der Platz noch frei?”, fragte Catra bestimmt.

Die Pinkhaarige sah auf, verwirrt. “Äh, ja. Klar.”

Einnehmend ließ sich Catra auf den Stuhl fallen, auf dem zuvor noch der junge Mann gesessen hatte. “Wie ist der Kaffee hier?”

“Oh, gut. Ziemlich gut.”, antwortete die Andere eingeschüchtert von Catras Präsenz. “Was würdest du empfehlen?”, feixte Catra ihr entgegen.

“Ich mag den Caramel Macchiato sehr gern. Bin eher der süße Typ.”, empfahl sie Catra. “Du solltest dich nicht so unterschätzen.”, lachte Catra und bestellte beim nächstbesten Kellner zwei Caramel Macchiato.

“Trinkst du öfter Kaffee mit Fremden?”

Überrascht sah Catra auf. “Manchmal.”, zuckte sie mit den Schultern.

Keine zwei Minuten später standen zwei dampfende Kaffeegläser mit Strohhalm auf dem kleinen Tisch zwischen Beiden. Lustlos stocherte Glimmer mit dem Löffel in ihrem Getränk, tief in Gedanken versunken.

Catra konnte sich das nicht länger ansehen und lehnte sich leicht über den Tisch. “Hey, weißt du, es gibt eine wenig bekanntes Gesetz zum Thema Caramel Macchiato. Man sagt, dass es ein Verbrechen ist, dabei so traurig zu sein.”

Ungläubig amüsiert sah Glimmer sie an.“Nein, das wusste ich nicht. Hast du dir das ausgedacht?”

“Vielleicht.”, grinste ihr Catra entgegen. “Was bedrückt dich? Geht es um die Liebe?”

Glimmer rollte mit den Augen und ließ den Kopf leicht hängen. “Ich bin 17 Jahre alt, natürlich geht es um die Liebe.”

Interessiert legte Catra ihr ganzes Interesse auf Glimmer. “Erzähl es mir.”

Bitter lachte sie auf. “Nein, das willst du nicht hören.”

Catra zuckte mit einem ihrer Katzenohren. “Ich bin ganz Ohr.” Als darauf nur Stille folgte, seufzte Catra. “Weißt du, es ist eine Qual.”

“Was?”, fragte Glimmer, dankbar dafür, dass die Aufmerksamkeit nicht mehr auf ihren Problemen lag. Catra warf einen langen Blick auf den Opel Astra, in dem immer noch Adora saß und ihr keine Beachtung schenkte. “Zu wissen, dass man jemanden lieben könnte, wenn die Person es nur zulassen würde. Es kommt mir dämlich vor.”, offenbarte sie sich. Das hatte Glimmers Interesse geweckt. “Warum das?”

Jetzt stocherte Catra in ihrem Getränk. “Sie ist einfach so… unerreichbar für mich.”

Glimmer biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Die Situation schien ihr nur allzu bekannt. “Manchmal frage ich mich, ob mein Freund mich liebt oder seine Freunde.”

“Wie sind sie so?”,

“Sportler halt.”, kommentierte Glimmer bitter, bevor sie seufzte. “Manchmal würd ich einfach gern weg von hier. Alles hinter mir lassen und nie wieder zurückkehren.” Ihre Augen wurden groß vor Freude und Erleichterung. “Das… hab ich noch nie zugegeben, ehrlich gesagt.”

Schmunzelnd stützte Catra ihr Gesicht in einer Hand ab. “Was hält dich auf?”

Glimmer öffnete den Mund, sah zwischen dem Boden und Catra hin und her, bevor sie endlich ein Wort herausbrachte. “Er.?” Es klang mehr wie eine Frage als eine Antwort.

Catras Schmunzeln wurde breiter. “Nein, Süße. Du hältst dich auf.”, antwortete sie für Glimmer, die nichts zu erwidern wusste. “Weißt du. Ich glaube nicht an Regeln, aber ich halte mich stets besonders an eine. Goldene. Regel.” Catra betonte jedes Wort, indem sie mit einer Kralle dazu auf den Tisch klopfte. “Lebe jeden Tag nur für dich. Für niemanden sonst.”

Glimmer saß da und war baff. Bevor sie wusste, was sie hätte antworten können, klopfte Catra auch schon auf den Tisch. “Ich muss dann mal wieder. Danke für die Empfehlung.” Mit einer Hand zeigte sie auf das noch immer volle Kaffeeglas, welches sie einfach stehen ließ, als sie sich zum Gehen wandte.

“Warte! Danke.”, rief Glimmer ihr noch nach.

Catra warf ihr ein neckisches Grinsen zu. “Es war doch nur ein Kaffee.”


End file.
